


Surprise Meetings on a Rainy Day

by SaraJaye



Category: The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, The Brady Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorky Losers In Love, F/M, Glassesshipping, Rain, Surprises, Walking Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Jan run into each other in the rain, and neither of them brought an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Meetings on a Rainy Day

Only she could be dumb enough not to bring her umbrella on a day like today, Jan thought. It was dry as a bone when she'd left for the library...sure, the weather forecast had _said_ it would rain, but last week was supposed to be sunny all the way through and only Thursday had been.

So she was stuck, walking home from the library with only a lightweight sweater to protect her from the cold. And she was _not_ looking forward to walking in wet and having Marcia say _I told you so_ ; as much as she loved her sister, she _didn't_ like Marcia's tendency to act like another Mom. Even _Mom_ never said _I told you so._

Fortunately, there was a bus stop nearby. A bus stop wasn't the warmest place in the world but it was dry. She could sit and read while she waited for the rain to stop, and then maybe the sun would come out she she'd get home dry as a bone. No one would ever know.

"Jan?"

It wasn't empty, though, and the moment she saw who was there her heart skipped a beat and she blushed redder than her skirt.

"Oh...Tom, hi! I didn't know this was taken, sorry," she laughed nervously. "Unless you're waiting for a bus?"

"Ah, actually..." He blushed, rubbing the back of his head, and it was then she noticed the raindrops still clinging to his glasses. "I see we had similar objectives in mind, despite our clearly different locations." He pulled a neatly folded pamphlet from his pocket that she immediately recognized as from the city's history museum.

"Oh, that's so funny," she said. "That's where I was originally going to go, but the library called to me...suddenly I had a craving for some Judy Bolton books."

"That's exactly the opposite of my own experience," Tom laughed. "Well, aside from the reading material. I thought I would pursue some old Brains Benton mysteries."

"Boy, isn't that funny." Jan tugged the shoulder strap of her purse so that it sat higher on her shoulder. "So...I guess we're stuck here until the rain stops. I...I kind of didn't think I'd need my umbrella today. Unless you remembered to bring one!"

"I unfortunately misplaced mine last week," Tom sighed. "So yes, this is quite the predicament we've found ourselves in. What course of action do you suggest we take?"

"I was just going to wait here for the rain to stop, but I don't think it will any time soon," Jan said. "Unless you wanted to borrow a book? Then again..."

"...I assume you made the same promise to your familial unit to return before dark," Tom said.

"And I bet you didn't think to bring any bus fare with you." Jan ran a hand through her damp hair. "I guess the only other option is to just...walk in it." The moment the words left her mouth she realized what a crazy idea it was...or rather, what a crazy _good_ idea it was. His gaze locked with hers, and the glint in his eyes told her he felt exactly the same way.

"I would have no objections to such an endeavor," Tom said. "It's only water, after all!"

"We'll go back to my house so you can dry off and call your brother for a ride home," Jan said. Tom nodded and stood up, offering his hand to her.

"Shall we, then?"

She took it, smiling warmly, and together they began their walk back to the Brady household. At this point she didn't care what Marcia said, all she could think about was the warmth of Tom's hand and how much more beautiful the pouring rain suddenly seemed.


End file.
